


Run Rabbit Run

by Narcis_The_Monk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Altered State of Mind, Gen, Other, Sober Gamzee Makara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcis_The_Monk/pseuds/Narcis_The_Monk
Summary: He lost his lusus, his home, and finally his faith. When all that was gone, he lost himself. Let's take a brief moment to see what Gamzee Makara was thinking when he finally ran out of sopor.





	Run Rabbit Run

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I had for a sober!Gamzee short a while back (last October, actually). I wanted to post something to encourage myself back into a writing mood and I guess to let people know I haven't suddenly just stopped. Please enjoy.

The tall troll walked along the hall, one bleeding hand trailing indigo lines along the unnaturally smooth service of it as he walked. The other hand held his club loosely, hanging down at his side at the ready. He was fully aware of the grip he held on it, and every now and again a finger would twitch and he would squeeze it tighter. It'd been so long since he was fully aware of his surroundings. It should have been overwhelming. 

Instead he felt power coursing through his bones and blood. He was in control of his body and every instinct in his mind told him they had to pay. All his life, all the time they'd claimed to have been his "friends", they'd made a mockery of him. He was noble. He was the highest blood, the caste that held all the power. They should be kneeling before him, begging mercy and forgiveness they wouldn't be granted. ALL OF THEM. That petty little fuschiabitch too. 

He straightened his stance and sniffed at the air. No one had been by recently, but they did come to this part of the meteor. Scents lingered along the artificial breeze of the ventilation system; twirling , twisting, and confusing him as they conflicted. He hated this place. He stopped walking and twisted his large ears every which way. He could hear voices through the vents, the ghosts of tinny echoes. That mutantblooded freak who always insulted him was squawking about something or another, he could tell. No one paid the doped up clown any attention, how should they know the monster was finally out of his cage? 

He felt his lips split open as he grinned a toothy, manic grin. This would be fun. HE WOULD MAKE IT FUN. It was a truly frighteningly beautiful thing to see; an indigoblood finally embracing their violence and rage. He wanted to make them bow before he destroyed them. They had to learn, it was time they did. His weakness has prevented him from teaching them long enough, and now he was overcoming his failures. He could feel his senses heightening with every passing moment.

Rectangular pupils dilated as he saw a light from much further down the hall, and he tilted his head in idle curiosity to which woolbeast had found its way to the slaughter first. Goatlike ears twitched to full attention as his tongue darted out along his teeth. He could smell sweat and hesitation, and he recognized the blue-blooded musclefiend moving through the large hall. Maybe he was looking for the forgotten troll, but what were the real odds of that? Unless he’d been ordered to, of course. He always did like orders.

He felt his body moving forward before he could tell it to and it made him smile wider. He'd put this inferior troll in his place once and for all. He'd take that knee like he was motherfuckin supposed to. He’d make him smile and call him sir before he killed him. It was what he deserved. He caught the barest echo of a sob somewhere in the back of his mind and he grinned wider. There was no room for weakness now, not enough room for both of them. No more sopor to slow him down, no more drugs to cloud his mind or dull the urges. 

He was on the hunt now. Run, little hopbeast, run.


End file.
